End of the Beginning
by slushette
Summary: Betrayal leads Pan down a different path where she comes to grips with love and deceit. This a Pan and 17 fanfic. No flames. A little Trunks bashing. Read out of your own will, but I warned you in advanced.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragon ball Z characters. The characters will sometimes be out of character. I apologize in advanced. I wrote this story a long time ago. I will not butcher it for you readers. Please no flamers.

Vegeta had trained Gohan's brat for years, but as of lately he found himself wondering why she held herself back with her training.

On multiple occasions, he would end up putting her the rejuvenation tank after they trained. Pan was always strong that way or at least when it came to pain.

One day, Vegeta will ask her the things that have plagued his thoughts for years.

Pan was stretching in the Vegeta's Gravity chamber. Pan began practicing at 400 times gravity it was what she built up to in past years of training.

Pan refused to let herself turn super saiyan in this gravity. Pan could feel the pain as she practiced and love the reality of it. Pain was her escape.

A little to soon for her liking the door opened, interrupting the torture she was giving her muscles.

Pan turned around expecting to see Vegeta, but standing there was his son, Trunks. Pan watched as trunks surveyed the surroundings.

"Hi Pan. Haven't seen you in a while." Trunks said as he watched Pan wipe the sweat from her face with a towel.

"You haven't. Oh… you've probably been to busy. Well I must be going." Pan made a quick exit not bothering to acknowledge his goodbye.

Pan had not expected to see the one who had broke her heart.

Trunks stood there frozen in the same spot. Trunks didn't he would be greeted by Pan so coldly.

Trunks couldn't shake the idea that Pan had grown up, but her body screamed of adulthood. His mind kept envisioning Pan from just minutes ago.

A sigh escaped his lips as he questioned there meeting before he set his mind on training.


	2. Chapter 2

Pan had long since buried her social life and got a job. Pan had work at the orphanage since she was 14 years old.

Gohan been very proud of his daughter and her new found interests. Videl had begun a martial arts studio which had been a wedding gift for her form her dad, Satan. Pan fell in love with the studio and was now a teacher like her mother.

The orphanage children had saved Pans heart from breaking and in a way those children were hers. They were the one who cared.

She ran there when she found out that her friends would ditch her or forget she even existed when ever they could. That day she learned her emotions were a weakness in battle.

Unknown to Pan her parents were planning something. Gohan and Videl had seen the changes over the last couple years thought they didn't know the extent.

Gohan decided to call a meeting and Videl had a little in mind to do a little gathering of her own while her husband was distracted.

**Meeting with the guys**

"So, what are we doing here?" Asked Killian curiously breaking into conversation. Gohan looked around the group.

"It's Pan, isn't it!" said a cheerful Goku.

"Yes! She's not spending time with her friends anymore. I am worried about her; all she does is work or train." Replied a very serious looking Gohan.

"Have you ever thought maybe it isn't her who didn't want to hang out with her friends but them obviously ditching her?" Said a very perturbed Vegeta.

Yamcha Agreed, "You know that teenagers can be very cruel these days whether or not it was intentional. I see it this way, Pan was probably treated as a third wheel.

Goten probably forgot about little Panny being around and got caught up in Bra's eyes or Trunks who found interest in Marron and forgot about his best friend who had a crush on him.

Basically, Pan is the most controlled of all the Saiyans. Gohan maybe instead of worrying so much you should be proud that your daughter has a broken heart and isn't copulating.

I believe that Pan will be fine without that leash, Gohan. Pan is more saiyan than you think; she will know when it's right to mate and who it will be right with. Pan is healing herself, the only way she can so just give her some space and she'll be fine."

"THUNK" "THUNK"" "THUNK"" Piccolo didn't share this reaction, he was just dead pan staring.

"What!" Said Yamcha.

**Ladies Meeting**

"Videl, what's wrong even shopping didn't cheer you up!"

Chi Chi proclaimed seriously.

"I just worried about Panny, usually she tells me what's wrong with her and now she never smiles except when she's fighting or at the orphanage."

Said Videl sadly.

Bulma deep in thought, agreed saying, "Yeah, I see what you mean. She only comes over to train. I never see her unless she gets hurt and that has been happening a lot lately. Pan doesn't even ask about Bra or Trunks anymore."

Videl continued on in a blubbering state. "I knew Pan liked Trunks, but I just thought it was a crush, but now I realize how deeply. My little Panny got burn by her first love..." A gasp echoed among the group.

"I am so Sorry. I knew shouldn't have let Marron date Trunks, now I've hurt another person beyond repair." Cried a devastated 18. (I know out of character, sorry)

"What are you talking about?" Asked Bulma.

Chi Chi replied disapprovingly. "17 didn't approve of 18's marriage to Krillian, so he now lives in solitary in the woods just behind Videl's house. Now just think of how ironic it would be if 17 fell in love with Pan. He would have to forgive 18 not to mention Pan would be happy."

Videl said interestedly. "It might work. Maybe he would be good for her." Bulma's eyes lit up with a glint of mischief.

"I've got it; tell her to train in the woods instead of the back yard. Just make something up. Then I will schedule a reunion!"

"I'm sure it will work." Chi Chi sweat dropped and reassured lightly.

Slushette -- I know it's short. I apologize. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

End of the Beginning: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They were created by the creator of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT.

Warning: I don't have a beta reader so read at your own risk.

* * *

Pan was fighting in her backyard Gravity Chamber. She had been hard into her training and the gravity and training bots had wiped her energy. 

The pain started to set in like a million needles piercing the skin. She delighted in the pain and harsh training she would put herself through. It was far worse than any battle. The intensity she trained was enough to exhaust Trunks.

* * *

Vegeta saw it as a way to have control in battle, to be unfazed by any pain or blow that stuck her, also a useful way to harness energy in any environment, yet the dangerousness of death under that kind of training. It was enough to gain respect and worry for the unfeeling sayian. 

The fact of the matter is that he didn't want her to be like him, where he was uncaring and all about training. He saw what he missed in life and didn't want that to happen to her. He was disappointed in his son's lack of sayian attribute and philanderer ways.

* * *

He watched Bra show lacking sayian skills and sense. He loved them anyway. He was happy to find that Gohan's little girl was not as flakey as Goku, and had the hunger for fighting. The one with the less sayian blood has more sayian in her than all of them, it was truly interesting. The heart of sayian, burns once broken, Vegeta's father once told him. 

He said that is when she becomes frightening. His father never clarified, what he meant. Even so he was pretty sure he was observing that from Pan. The destruction of it all was truly disturbing. The fact she was playing with death and had no fear of dying had brought her to a level of perfection of her strength.

Trunks were truly puzzled why Pan acted like a cold stranger to him. He decided to investigate. So he came to the conclusion that Bra would know since Bra is her best friend. Bra was in her room on the phone talking to Goten when Trunks knocked on the door.

"WHAT!" Bra said agitated at the interruption. Trunks entered and sat on the bed as he asked. "Bra when was the last you saw Pan? Have spoke to her lately?" Bra's face scrunched up in thought and then sighed.

"I don't know, two years ago I think. I see her train with dad everyday but I haven't spoken to her, why? You know I am busy and I am not her keeper. What brought this up, since when do you care?"

Trunks frowned at this, thinking this over. Things have changed. The Pan they know and ignored has disappeared. They destroyed the old Pan and the new Pan is a complete stranger. She is cold, calculated, and sexy.

* * *

Meanwhile android 18 was flying from the city to a lake in the woods where a cabin sat. She needed to have a serious conversation with her brother. He was still pissed at his sister for marrying but if he were to marry Pan then he would have no choice but toforgive them. 

She landed before the cabin and knock on the door. 17 opened the door and then slammed it in her face. 18 yelled through the door, "I need to talk to you! After you here what I say I will leave, ok!"

17 opened the door, "What do you want!" He was angery but his face didn't show it. He wondered what the Heck would bring her here out of her beloved home to his door. He waited patiently.

18 sighed and said. "I need to talk to you about a lot of things... I came here today for your help, will you hear me out before you say no."

17 stepped aside and let his sister in and followed her to the dining room table. Once he was seated across from her she began. "17 are you happy here? Are you happy living by your self, I miss you brother... I need your help with Gohan's daughter."

18 sighed in depression. "She is worse than Vegeta! She practically kills herself everyday in her GR, it has become worse over the years. I seem to have made it worse and destroyed her life. I didn't know she was in love with Trunks when Trunks asked to go out with Marron."

17 dead paned asked. "What does this have to do with me." 18 looked down and ran a hand through her hair.

"I need you to see Pan and break her of this... Be her friend, try to bring back the old Pan. I know that this doesn't have anything to do with you, but she won't talk to us and won't listen. I think she would listen to you better, someone who has been alone and betrayed like her. Someone who can relate to her and a respected warrior. She needs somone not to ignore her, forget her, and destroy her. Thats been done."

17 thought this over and would never admit that he was interested in seeing this girl that was like him. " So you want me to befriend this girl and try to convert her back to a regular person. What do you get out of this? What will her father think?" He quirked his eyebrow in the statement.

18 looked on in hope. "I get nothing out of it. I want to see her smile again.I want you to teach her to be herself and you to learn how to live happily again. I hope that you can get her to come to the reunion. Her father is takin care of by his wife so nothing to worry about if you decide to go see her."

18 got up and walked to the door. "Whatever you decide, I don't want to know and will be on yourguilty soulalone. See you around brother."

17 sat there in silence as he went over all the information he was given.

* * *

17 flew to the GR on Gohan's property. He knocked on the door of the GR and waited patiently. He heard the gravity shut off and sftraightened slightly. The door swung open to reveal a very adult Pan, She was well developed and very beaten. Shewas staring at him with her cold gaze.

The wind blew her long straight hairand cooled the blood and sweet running over the cuts on her skin. "Who are you? What do you want!" Her voice was soothing and cold. It gave 17 a shiver go down his spine. Helooked at her and she looked gorgeous in the senseof beauty but awefully butchered by her training.

He thought she looked like she could pass out but found the Ki bracelet in her rist and new she was hiding a lot more from her father and mentor. He said gently, "I came to meet you and my name is 17, android 17. I would like to get to know you and train with you, or do you not want that?"

Pan never looked away from his eyes or blinked, shereplied, "Fine lets train!" She turned her back as she enter the GR and he did also.

"What gravity do you train at?" Asked 17 as he serveyed the surroundings.

"400 times gravity, but the real question would be how much gravity can you take?"

Slushette-I hope you like this chapter. I haven't update because of college and finals, but mostly because my notebook that has every chapter in it is missing so I am sorry. Have a Happy Holidays!


End file.
